


The Captain's Fun

by crimson_wake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo take an interest in a certain ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 1 AM and I just want to say in advance that I am so sorry 
> 
> This also takes place during the training camp arc

The captain of the Nekoma volleyball team surveyed the other two teams in the third gymnasium. Karasuno and Fukurodani had just finished a match against one another and, unsurprisingly, the owls had won. Even with crow's freak duo they didn't stand a chance against a powerhouse team like Fukurodani. As the losing team began to do flying falls, Kuroo motioned for Bokuto to come towards him. He had his usual wide grin plastered across his face with a water bottle in one hand and a hand towel in the other.

"Random question," He interjects and the other male nods, taking a sip from his water bottle, "Out of all the teams here, who would you fuck?"

Bokuto doesn't even hesitate to answer, "That's an easy one-"

"And it can't be Akaashi." He interrupts as he eyes a certain ginger.

Bokuto pouts and takes several moments to think before responding, "Karasuno's decoy for sure. He seems like he'd moan a lot, y'know?"

"For sure?" Kuroo looks away and meets his gaze with the other captain's.

He nods and takes another sip from his water bottle, "For sure."

"Yeah me too," He takes a look at Hinaga and back to Bokuto as he gives him a knowing smirk. The owl quirks a brow in confusion before realizing the latter's implications, a smile curling onto his lips.

Kuroo strides over to the captain of Karasuno with a polite, inviting smile that hid ulterior motives. Daichi notices him out of the corner of his eye as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead with his t-shirt.

"We meet again, Captain." He teases and Daichi simple sighs.

"What do you want?" He questions, not intending to beat around the bush with formalities.

"Since you guys will be doing your penalty that Karasuno loves to do so much for a while," His smile widens as he gestures to Bokuto who was smiling proudly as he watched the other two captains, "Fukurodani's captain and I wanted to have a moment with your decoy. That shrimp over there." He points to Hinata who struggles with flying falls, laughing with their libero all the while.

"What do you need him for?" He frowns a bit at this.

"Well," The black cat looks back towards the owl and he nods, "He has potential we can work with. We want to take him under our wing, if you will."

"But we're your opponent. Why would you want to help us?" He crosses his arms across his broad chest, chuckling softly.

"All the more reason to help," Kuroo insists, "You guys haven't won a single game. How are we supposed to relive the battle at the garbage dump at nationals?"

One of Daichi's eyes twitch irritably. He couldn't argue because it was the truth- they were weak and needed all the help they could get. "Fine, but only for an hour or two, got it?"

"That's all the time we need." He smirks before striding over to Hinata who was groaning in pain due to his failure of doing a successful fly fall. Kuroo kneels down to the hard wood floor and extends him a hand. The ginger blinks a few times before taking it as the taller male helps him up.

"Thanks!" He smiles brightly despite feeling only slightly intimidated from their height difference.

"No prob," He says as Bokuto appears right beside him, startling the small male, "Mind if we have a talk, shrimpy?"

*

Kuroo and Bokuto had led Hinata into one of the many locker rooms, one the two captains frequently used. The ginger looks around the room curiously as if expecting to find it any different from the other almost identical locker rooms. He turns to glance at the two who brought him here. What could they possibly want?

"So, Shrimpy," Kuroo grins, "How're you enjoying your first training camp?"

The small boy beams, "It's so great! Seeing all the other teams attacks like _'swosh!'_ and _'gwah!'_ areso cool!"

Bokuto laughs as he places both hands on his hips, "I totally get what you mean!"

"Isn't it kinda frustrating though? Since you and your setter seem kind of out of sync?" The black cat hums silently as he watches the decoy's smile fade. He stares down at the ground with clenched fists.

"Of course it is! But we'll get better! Even if it's frustrating now, we'll get stronger!" His brown eyes flash as he near shouts at the two in front of him.

Bokuto nods with a toothy grin, "I just jerk off when I feel frustrated like that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," The Nekoma captain agrees, "There's hardly any time to do it, y'know? Plus at night we're in a room full of other people and there's no privacy."

"You could just do it in the shower," The captain offers. Hinata's body suddenly goes rigid with tension as his face turns considerably red. Noticing this, Bokuto takes a step forward, "What's wrong? Don't you masturbate?"

"O-Of course I do-! I mean- yes- wait, no!" He sputters, flustered.

"Yes or no?" Kuroo cocks his head to the side, "Which is it?" Hinata remains silent for a few moments before nodding as he felt warmth begin to pool at his cheeks.

"You're a teenager too so of course you also have those kinds of interests!" Bokuto guffaws as he swings an arm around the boy's neck, "So, how do you do it?"

"How do I do it?" Hinata questions.

"Yeah!" The Owl nods eagerly, "Everyone does it differently!"

"Really?" He knits his brows together. He's overheard his classmates, and even some of his teammates, talk about when they masturbate or what material they use but never how. The short male thinks about it for a few moments before responding, "Just normally?"

"Just normally?" Kuroo questions, cocking a brow and Hinata nods. "So you don't use toys?"

"Can't be that surprising though since he's only fifteen." Bokuto says and he nods as if agreeing with his own statement.

"T-Toys?" The ginger squeaks as his cheeks redden. He wasn't sure what they were referring to but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

"Yeah, Toys," A smirk crawls onto Kuroo's lips, "I think I have one in my gym bag, wanna see?" Hinata hesitantly looks at the two captains nervously before swallowing a hard lump in his throat as he nods. Kuroo grabs his gym bag from one of the lockers and tosses it to the other captain. The owl grins and unzips the bag to find two bottles of lubricant and a Tenga at the bottom of the bag.

"Oh, damn how'd you get one of these?" Bokuto takes hold of the Tenga with one hand as he holds a bottle of lubricant in the other.

"I have my ways," His smirk grows smug as he approaches Hinata from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. The decoy jolts in surprise as the captain pulls him closer, his back pressing against his chest. "Want to try it out, Shrimpy?"

"I-I don't really k-" His breath catches in his throat as a large hand runs down his chest and abdomen. He bites his bottom lip and stifles out a whimper when Kuroo begins to paw at his crotch.

"Don't worry, we'll make you feel good." The black cat whispers into his ear before nipping the shell.

Hinata shudders against his touch and involuntarily leans further into his chest. Kuroo sits down on the benches and pulls the short boy with him. The black cat presses a hand against his thigh and spreads his legs apart, massaging the soft, creamy white flesh of his inner thighs. Bokuto sits down on the bench in front of the first year, setting the Tenga and lubricant down so he could tease him for awhile. The owl lifts up the ginger's jersey and he shivers from the cold air of the room and they cause his nipples to erect. He gasps as Bokuto's warm hands trace up his chest and begin to prod at his hard nipples.

"Your nipples are pretty hard." Bokuto chuckles softly as he brushes his thumb over the sensitive bud. Hinata gasps and lets out a low whine.

"Someone's getting excited." Kuroo snickers as he rubs his evident hard on through his black shorts. His back arches from the stimulation from both his erection and his nipples, followed by a soft moan. The black cat rubs his shaft through the thin material of his boxers and shorts.

"Wait, or e-else I'll-" Hinata lets out a cry as his hips spasm and he cums against the relentless pleasure from the two captains. Who knew how easy it would be to stain his shorts from just the slightest touch. Unbeknownst to him there was much more to come.

"That was rather quick, Shrimpy." The Nekoma captain croons as he nibbles his ear lobe.

"It's not good to keep it bottled up," Bokuto murmurs as he presses a kiss to the decoy's collarbone. "So we'll help you some more."

Before Hinata even has a chance to question what he means his shorts are being taken off by the owl. His now flaccid cock lies against his abdomen with dabs of his own cum stain his skin while the rest of the fluids soak within the material of his boxers and volleyball shorts. The Fukurodani captain trails his lips down his chest, lightly grazing at the skin with his teeth as he abruptly takes hold of the boy's cock. Hinata groans when he's given several pumps until he's hard again.

"Someone has a lot of energy to be able to get hard right after cumming." The black cat taunts as he pulls off his shirt that was laying plainly on his chest from when the other third year had pulled it up to toy with his nipples. Kuroo presses his lips against Hinata's shoulder, his hair brushing against his skin and tickling him lightly. Before he has a chance to react he can feel the third year begin to suck and bite at his white skin, tarnishing it.

Bokuto glances up from between Hinata's legs with a smirk as he watches his fast twist into a surreal mix of pleasure and pain. Lifting one of his legs over his broad shoulders, the owl pressed his lips against the boy's inner thigh, causing him to shudder in delight. Piercing flaxen eyes meet with lust filled brown ones as he bites into the boy's sensitive skin, causing him to jump in surprise as he hisses softly. Without hesitation, the owl runs his tongue across the small wound as he mimics Kuroo's actions. He chuckles softly to himself as he pulls back and Hinata whines from the lack of contact. Bokuto grabs the bottle of lubricant and opens the cap, squirting its contents onto the ginger's aching member.

"C-Cold..." He says through his teeth.

"Just wait a bit," Kuroo grins from ear to ear, "It'll feel good in just a sec, Shrimpy."

The owl wraps his large hand around Hinata's member and begins quickly pumping the appendage, the lubricant making it easier to move his hand swiftly. Beads of sweat collect on his forehead as his hips buck against Bokuto's touch. Without hesitation, the male lowers his head and circles his tongue around the head of his member while continually stroking the base. Hinata places a hand on the male's discolored hair as he tries to push his head down to envelop him further into his warm, wet mouth that was driving him crazy. The captain hummed, eager to comply to the latter's request as he took half of him into his mouth and began to bob his head rhythmically.

"B-Bokuto- _ah!_ " He moaned immodestly as the ace continued to suck him off, humming softly which caused vibrations to stimulate him. Ecstasy and lust coursed through his veins as his stomach began to coil and flip. Bokuto lets out a groan from the noises the boy was making and pulled down his shorts enough for his own cock to spring free from its confines as he began stroking himself vigorously.

"Hey," Kuroo grunts from behind him as he adjusts himself as he pulls down the waist band of his shorts to expose his own cock that was throbbing and weeping pre-cum, "Touch me too."

Hinata swallows thick, dry air as he extends one of his small hands towards the black cat's erection. With some reluctance he took hold of it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Like this?" He questions, looking up curiously and his brown orbs meet with a dark, predatory gaze.

"Yeah, just like that," He licks his lips, "Play with my cock like how you play with yourself."

Hinata shudders at his vulgar words but nods and angles his head to watch what he was doing as Kuroo stands up but continues to support his weight. The ginger begins slowly stroking his pulsating shaft in a twisting motion as he steadily picks up the pace. A soft groan erupts from his lips and he buries his hand into the boy's hair as he edges his face closer to his member, massaging his scalp with his fingers as his messy hair tickles his skin. The boy experimentally flicks his tongue against the tip of Kuroo's cock that was oozing clear liquid. A grunt was elicited from the male, encouraging him to continue. Hinata wrapped his lips around the head and gave a hard suck as his hands continued to work his shaft.

Suddenly, the door to the locker room burst open and all three males tensed. Behind them was Karasuno's setter, Kageyama. His eyes widened as his cheeks turned bright pink but he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Dumbass! W-What're you doing?!" He barks, ignoring the other two.

"K-Kageyama!" The decoy falters as he pulls his lips off of the black cat's hard on. "I- this is- I mean, um-"

"Wanna join in?" Kuroo asks with a knowing smirk and he watches the setter's face turn bright red as he fumbles over his insults.

"He's hard." Bokuto says as he presses a hand against Kageyama's erection straining against his shorts.

"He can join in, right Shrimpy?" Kuroo looks down at the ginger who's face was an impossible shade of red. Hinata bites his lip and nods slowly.

"Idiot! Do you know what you're saying?!" Kageyama spits before the owl silences him by giving his dick a less-than-gentle squeeze.

Sitting up from his spot between Hinata's legs, Bokuto grabs the bottle of lube and takes hold of the setter's hand, squirting a plentiful amount of the clear substance onto his fingers. He guides the boy onto the bench and Kageyama can feel his cock twitch at the sight of his team mate just _wrecked_. The owl guides his hand to the ginger's ass, to which Kuroo spread his cheeks for easier access, and circles his fingers around the puckered hole. Deep blue orbs watch carefully and he swallows a lump in his throat before copying the captain's actions. The decoy tenses slightly but soon relaxes, trusting the latter completely. Slowly, Kageyama pushes in a single digit inside him. With the help of the lubricant he's able to push in another. Almost instinctively, he begins pushing his fingers in, knuckles deep. When he pulls his fingers out excruciatingly slow, he rams the appendages back in with ease. Hinata cries out in response and his toes curl within his volleyball shoes. It was uncomfortable at first but it grew to be very pleasurable. A familiar white substance spews from Hinata's cock and he cums a second time, the fluids splattered against his chest and abdomen as he heaves a euphoric sigh.

"Down we go." Bokuto sing-songs as he pulls down Kageyama's shorts and slaps him on the back so he could fuck Hinata already.

The setter looks down at the decoy for reassurance and he nods, spreading his legs for him as he takes Kuroo's cock into his hand and resumes pumping him almost enthusiastically. Bokuto strokes Kageyama several times and he shudders, feeling a sudden spike of electricity run down his spine, before slapping him hard on the back once more with his usual toothy grin. Slowly, the male pushed his length inside of the male beneath him and he let out a low, guttural moan. Hinata's eyes widen and he lets out a pained wail.

"Be m-more gentle you i-idiot..." The ginger hisses as he feels a burning pain in his ass. Kageyama looks lost and confused ultimately before he gives in and mutters an apology. He experimentally rolls his hips against the latter's and they both let out a moan. "You can move now..."

"R-Right." The setter nods and takes hold of the boy's hips for leverage as he begins to pull out before pushing himself back in.

Hinata bites his lip as he relishes in the soft grunts and gasps Kageyama makes. He's hard once again due to his teammate inside of him, not to mention his boundless energy and stamina. The thrusting of his hips becomes relentless as the decoy's mind becomes clouded and he can't think of anything other than the undeniable fact of how good he feels. He lets out a fairly loud whine when Bokuto slips the Tenga down on his cock. The stimulation from his length and ass were too much and he came almost instantly.

"Wow! That was fast!" The owls guffaws as he slowly rolls the Tenga against the still-hard appendage.

"Guess you aren't just fast on the court." Kuroo grins smugly but it soon fades as he feel a familiar sensation begin to build up in his lower abdomen due to Hinata's tedious ministrations.

Kageyama groans as his pace begins to quicken and his thrusts become much more aggressive and less systematic as he grips the ginger's hips roughly. He gives a series of quick thrusts that cause Hinata to arch his back and moan loudly before he buries his cock deep inside his ass and cums. The male beneath him twitches as he's filled to the brim with his load before relaxing and gasping desperately for air. It isn't long before Kuroo lets out a low grunt and he cums as well, his seed sticking against Hinata's hand. Heavy breathing fills the locker room as each individual basks in the high of their orgasm.

The two captains smirked at one another as they lazily bumped fists. They knew Karasuno's number ten wouldn't fail to be a good choice. Their number nine, however, was a pleasant surprise to their fun.

 


End file.
